


Girl, put your love on me

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x10, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What really happened that night after Jughead's birthday party.





	Girl, put your love on me

Veronica knew this was a bad idea. She knew that this was a mistake—an alcohol-induced, highly-regrettable-come-the-next-morning type of mistake. But she was straddling Archie on the sofa, and his hands are placed on the curve of her back, slowly descending, and there was nothing that felt _wrong_ about that. Archie knew how to hold her, knew how to kiss her hard, knew how to let her relax her body onto his, with enough breathing space in between for the occasional grind or two (and god, was she shamelessly grinding onto him like there was no tomorrow).

The thing about Archie was that he was always so sincere. No ulterior motives, no drama, and no bullshit slut shaming burn book she had to worry about in the back of her mind. Archie was just plain old, boy next door, Archie.

“You okay?” The kissing stopped for a second as he pulled away and took a breath. They’d been at this for a while now.

Veronica absentmindedly nodded, realizing that she was so deep in thought thinking about how good it was to be free of everything else, that she forgot to focus on what was actually happening.

“Good,” he said, chest heaving up and down. “Good. Do you, uh… want to take this upstairs?”

“That depends on what’s upstairs,” Veronica replied, lips stretching into a smile. Archie laughed and bit his lip, eyes fluttering down. She brought up her hand to touch his bottom lip and traced her fingers down his neck, tugging down the collar line of his shirt.

“Off,” she said.

He seemed a bit taken aback at her sudden forwardness, but quickly nodded and pulled off his top for her. She looked at his chest and cocked an eyebrow, pursing her lips as if about to say something, but stopped before the words came out.

“Do you want me to do yours?” he asked, and Veronica squinted her eyes at him for a moment—the alcohol was still very much there—as she readjusted herself on top of him.

Finally, everything was back in focus. She smiled at him said, “Maybe some other time, Andrews.” She didn’t really know what came over her at the moment that made her decline Archie’s invitation, but she did feel slightly bad for leaving him hanging like that. She watched for a look of disappointment to fall over his face: a frown, a sigh, eyes shifting back and forth—but saw none of that.

Instead, Archie just brought his hands back up to her shoulders and beamed at her. “You’re beautiful, Veronica.”

She felt her face flush. Looking away, she tried to hide it. “Stop it, Archie.”

“No, I mean it.” He laughed a little at her reaction, trying to catch her fallen gaze. She threw her hands on his face to try to push away more of the compliments, but Archie kept shaking his head out of it. “Veronica Lodge, you are the most beautiful girl in Riverdale.”

“The world’s a big place, Archiekins,” she said, stroking his face this time. “But I’m glad to be here.”

She leaned in to kiss his chest, then turned around so that she was sitting on his lap with her back facing him. When she said she was glad to be here, she sure as hell meant it. Archie slid to the edge of the sofa, held her tight and let her lie on top of him. It was surprisingly comfortable, and endearing, to be in his arms the way she was. She could feel Archie’s breath on her neck, and his hot chest heaving up and down. Veronica lifted a leg up and brought Archie’s hand to her stomach.

Now it was Archie’s turn to stay silent, but Veronica was ready to give him a hand. She pulled his left hand up over her chest, and he seemed to get the hint after that. Archie slipped his fingers into her top from just under her shoulders and started toying with her nipples. Veronica tried really hard not to squirm then. Even when she knew they were the only ones in the house, it still felt a little risqué.

He squeezed her breast and thumbed her nipple and she felt herself almost sliding down on him. She grabbed his other hand and led him down her thigh, and he quickly slipped a hand into her skirt too.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Archie asked, and suddenly all the fondling stopped.

Veronica’s eyes were closed. “I’m not going to have sex with you, Archie. But I am drunk and very, very, horny." She paused to push her hair back. "And don’t worry, I can get you off after this.”

She could feel him smiling behind her, and soon his fingers were pressed against her cotton panties. She had needed this. Riverdale had their fair share of cute boys, but none of them had been particularly noteworthy in terms of their performance, so to speak. Veronica had had her sights set on Archie the minute she arrived in Riverdale, but of course, there was Betty. But Betty was with Jughead now, so that’s that, right? God, she really shouldn’t be overthinking this. Especially when Archie was moaning right into her ear and his fingers were finally slipping inside of her.

“You’re really wet, Ronnie,” Archie said under his breath. The two fingers that were inside her slid back out and he started circling her clit, then sliding back in and circling again. 

For once, Veronica didn’t have the energy or mental capacity to come up with a witty response. All she wanted to say was _Archie, don’t stop_ , but it didn’t seem like he was going to anytime soon and her breaths were being used up on all the moaning she did.

She spread her legs apart even more just to give him a little more room to move his hands. He brought his left hand down to help with the double motions, and soon he was working her to the brink of orgasm. It was getting hot in the room, and she felt like she was sweating even more than when there were a hundred people in the house.

Archie’s hands were so strong, and they felt so good inside her. At this point she was tempted to break her own rule, but she was already so close to the edge right now there really wasn’t any point in going further. She felt Archie’s hard-on behind her, and man, she really had to give him the best blowjob ever after this.

She finally came when Archie pushed three big fingers inside of her, while he pressed down on her clit with his thumb. Veronica really hoped no one passed out in the house and forgot to leave, because she let out the biggest moan, legs shaking, as Archie brought an arm up and hugged her tight from behind.

“Just when I thought I knew everything about you,” Veronica teased, still slightly out of breath.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he said, nuzzling her neck as he kissed her just underneath her jaw. Both of them sat back up, but it seems they had underestimated just how long they had been lying down for. The minute Veronica tried to stand up, as slowly as she took it, she felt her head spin and nearly lost her balance.

Archie caught her and helped her stand a little straighter. It was obvious that he wasn’t even on balance himself, but he was trying his hardest to keep it together for her. 

“I’ll get you to bed,” Archie offered, body tilting forward slightly. It was kind of funny, to be honest. 

“What?” Veronica asked. “What about you?”

“There’s always the next party,” Archie said, cracking a smile. He sure is getting brave, Veronica thought. “If that’s what you want.” It was ridiculously hot.

“This isn’t a thing.” Veronica felt like she had to draw some boundaries. “Just to be clear.”

“Yeah, of course,” Archie agreed with her a little too quickly. Veronica didn't have the time to read further into this.

She crossed her arms and finally decided that hey, sneaking in a little time for to let off steam with Archie every now and then wouldn’t be so bad. She knew how much of a mess he was when it came to dating and relationships, and she had no real desire for any of that at the moment. So this seemed like a sensible arrangement. Her morning, sober, self might disagree—or she might thank her drunk, too-horny self for setting this up. Either way, no regrets, Veronica Lodge.

“You are one of a kind, Archiekins,” she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him one more time before they went upstairs. He tucked her in and let her have his bed, opting to sleep on the foam mattress on the floor instead. Like a true gentlemen, she giggled at the thought of it when the lights were out. Veronica had never really been in love before, but this felt dangerously close. Then again, it was probably just the alcohol. She had no regrets about tonight, though, not a single one.


End file.
